


Rewrite the stars

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Happy, Ignoring Infinity war, Kinda Romantic, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki being angsty, Loki reformed, M/M, Tony Being Tony, Tony gives it to him, short&sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: They were perfect for each other. Tony could see it, so why couldn't Loki?





	Rewrite the stars

Somehow Stark wasn’t surprised with this turn of events. If you think about it, there is no other way that that could really go, besides them falling for each other.

They were different, true, and not only in the most obvious way, like human nature verses godly-blue-sexy-alien thing Loki got going on…Loki was, like Tony was before his legacy blew in his face – brazen, selfish and above all eager to show the Universe the middle finger.

The thing with the Universe is, she doesn’t take kindly to that kind of the behaviour, so, the God got screwed and it suited him.

Tony can admit that their reunion didn’t go flawlessly – a couple of buildings may have been destroyed and somebody may have dragged the other through nine layers of dirt, but, in the end, they have found a middle ground and became friends of sorts; an imminent destruction of the world may have sped things along; but mostly, they have truly enjoyed each other's company.

Sure, they were at each other's throats often, since they both had huge egos, stubborn minds and a way with words that made people want to murder ‘em. But it was fun. Tony felt alive, and it didn’t pass his notice that Loki was right there with him.

So, Tony being Tony, started teasing then flirting then threw caution to the wind and outright kissed the maddeningly tempting God. The kiss longed for ten blissful seconds, and when Tony was ready to praise something, Loki tensed.

Tony frowned, but let the God pull away. The last thing he wanted was for Loki to become uncomfortable and avoid him for the rest of his short, mortal life.

The God looked torn. His beautiful, green eyes wide with want and sadness.

“Hey, gorgeous, what’s the matter?” Tony murmured, brushing Loki’s cheek gently. The God cringed but leaned into the caress stubbornly.

“We can’t.” Loki whispered hollowly, and the sound of his voice smashed Starks’s heart to pieces.

“Why? I want you. You want me. What’s the problem?” Tony inquired, already knowing what the problem was.

“Don’t.” Loki pleaded miserably, seemingly wishing to stop there but something pushed him to spill the hurt. “I want you, yes, and you make it sound and look so easy. But how can you say you can be mine when you cannot? It’s beautiful in these walls – me and you without the world, but it exists. I am not the one you were meant to be with.”

Tony didn’t get the chance to plead his case nor convince the divine idiot that he didn’t give two fucks about the world, because Loki disappeared.

Tony got angry. Tony blew shit up. Tony got drunk and passed out.

In the morning, Tony woke up, drank “n” cups of coffee and flew to New-Asgard.

It wasn’t hard to find Loki, because Loki was an adviser of the King, and the King currently was listening to the problems of his people in a hall full of Asgardians, which suited Tony’s purpose ideally.

Tony was still pissed. Tony in some distant part of his brain understood that he could die a horrible death in about five minutes. Tony didn’t care.

“Your golden majesty,” Tony addressed Thor in his flippant manner, delighted when Loki’s face rapidly lost colour. Perceptive bastard. “May I address your brother?”

Thor looked at him and then glanced at his brother, who by the looks of it, was on the verge of fainting or ripping Stark’s head off and smirked amusedly.

“Please proceed.”

Tony could swear he heard a detailed threat of heavy bodily harm directed to Thor, before a murderous glare was fixed on him. Tony really should have reconsidered at that moment, but the thing was, he wanted Loki more than he was afraid of death.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Tony mock-bowed and fixed his attention on Loki, who looked miserable by now. “Prince Loki, yesterday, you didn’t give me a chance to explain myself, so, I felt the need to seek you out and clarify something. You are in my heart and I don’t give a fuck about the world, so, if that’s the only issue we have consider it cleared.”

Loki blinked and blinked again, looking like the world crushed around him. It was a cute look on him, and Tony was ready to tease, when, suddenly, Loki was online and in his personal space, kissing him, like it was the last time and Tony digged that.

The moment became perfect when his back hit the softness of the mattress out of nowhere, The God still draped all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Greatest Showman Cast - Rewrite The Stars"; Great song with wonderful lyrics.


End file.
